Perfect Weapon
by FanFichtionAholic
Summary: Haruhi is the Perfect Weapon. She has been for her whole life. She never misses and NEVER fails. What happen when the host club decide to visit her on the worst day in history? And what happens when she goes on another revenge mission, but this time, her own feelings get mixed up in it all. (Swearing, violence, tragedy and murder mixed in with adventure a hint of romance)
1. A Not So 'Welcome-Home!

_**Hey guys. This book is my favourite at the moment (that I've written). I actually haven't planned anything so far, so that means that every chapter has been made and edited on the spot. It's got a bit of blood and murder with a lot of violence and swearing. So if you don't like, don't read.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, and unfortunately, I also do not own the song that gave me inspiration to this book-Perfect Weapon, by Black Veil Brides. (And yes, I know it is a bit 'screamo', but you don't have to listen to it if you don't want to.) **_

**This chapter is based on the anime episode 10, "A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family!" (with a few of my changes of course)**

**HPoV** (Haruhi's point of view)

As I was stumbling back to my house with my groceries from the supermarket after what seemed the most unfair battle ever (even though I still won), when I noticed there was a crowd forming up ahead out the front of my apartment. I walked over curiously, dreading it was someone in need of help again, when I realised it was a long, black limo. Thinking it was Akito, I was about to pounce on the front of the vehicle, when I heard the most annoying, yet familiar sound in the world. I froze, hoping he didn't see me.

'What the hell are Tamaki-senpai and the others doing here?' I asked myself. I crouched down and hid behind the limo, and it wasn't until then did I realise my leg. There was a huge rip in my jeans that were now stained blood red thanks to the slash on my thigh. 'Shit! I have to get cleaned up before they see me.' I peered over the top of the limo only to meet the gaze of a set of dark onyx eyes. I ducked back down. 'What the hell am I waiting for? Kyoya saw me! Run up the back! No one else saw, so maybe I can get away with it…for now…'

I was about to look over again to pick my moment to run, when I heard familiar footsteps that could only be his, coming my way. Instead of looking to see if it was, I ran away. I kept going until I rounded the corner of the block.

'Ok, judging by the noise they were making, I say I've got about two minutes to get back inside and get cleaned up before they actually realise they are here to see me instead of Tamaki chasing the twins around because of some stupid comment,' I calculated, 'but how the hell am I going to get back?' I looked up, and as soon as I did, the answer hit me, causing a small smirk to form on my blood-marked face that could almost send the twins running scared. Almost…

_**Sorry, that one was a bit short and confusing, BUT FEAR NOT! Answers shall come in the next chapter…well at least a couple. ;]**_


	2. Running On Rooftops

_**Hey guys, hope you like it so far. This one's a slightly bigger chapter. **_

**KPoV** (Kyoya's point of view)

We got out of the car to hear Tamaki shriek in joy that Haruhi's house wasn't run down or barley being held together like he was expecting.

"It's a lot bigger than I imagined" they were all saying at one point or the other.

"This building is what you would call a normal commoner dwelling*****. Haruhi's home is one of the many units in this building." I corrected them.

Feeling bored already, I turned to look at the surroundings. I was about to turn back around to tell Tamaki and the twins to be quiet for once, when I saw a familiar face peering over the front of the limousine. It was so familiar, but then I realised the bruises that were starting to form and blood that was marked all over the face. She looked exactly like Haruhi, but why would she have bruises, let alone blood on her face? Almost as soon as the face appeared, it disappeared behind the vehicle. By this time I was both curious and worried.

'Wait…what! Worried! I am an Ootori and Ootori's never have any unprofessional feelings and that includes being worried!' I thought.

'Then what would you describe this then?' My other half questioned me.

'This is clearly…concern! That's right! Concerned is how I'm feeling.' I replied, not too sure of myself for once.

'That's great, but while you're standing here being "concerned", the friend you are "concerned" about, has blood and bruises on her face and is clearing hiding it from all of us, so get your arse over there and help her dammit!' I screamed at myself.

I approached the limo and was about to see if it actually was Haruhi when she must have been startled or something, because she took off running down the street. I started to follow her when something grabbed a hold of me. I turned around to give whoever it was the famous Ootori glare when I found myself face to face with the biggest idiot in the entire universe.

"Where do you think you're going Kyoya?" Tamaki demanded, "We haven't even gotten to the door to see our daughter yet and you're running away! How could you!" I shrugged him off me.

"I thought I saw Haruhi over there but she ran away!" I tried to explain. I turned back to the direction she ran off but I couldn't see her anywhere. "I was going to see-"

"No, no, no! I won't stand to hear any more of your petty excuses. We are going to see Haruhi in her apartment and that is final!" Tamaki ordered as he cut me off. I slapped the back of his head.

"Are you forgetting who I am, Tamaki? As good as a friend I am, I do not take orders from anyone except my father, understand?" I said calmly and coolly with my voice laced with authority. That made him shrink to hide underneath the limousine, growing mushrooms.

I straightened up and turned back towards the apartments. I was starting to get bored again. I was about to mention to the others that were running around chasing each other (Tamaki had joined in) that we should probably go up and knock on the door, when I spotted something else that was most unusual.

There seemed to be a small figure running on top of the rooftops. I tried to look closer, but all I could tell was that it was a girl. I noted her clothing, a white singlet top that had patches of red all over it and a pair of torn, three-quarter jeans that were folded neatly at the bottom, below the knee. The jeans also had blood stained patches all over them, but the worst part about them, was there was a huge tear over her thigh, exposing a large slice into her leg. I couldn't understand how she could possibly still be walking, let alone running! She also had what seemed to be a bag of groceries in her hand which seemed to be a bit torn and might spill at any second.

I was about to see her face when she stopped, turned around and jumped down off the other side of the building. The same building that held Haruhi's apartment. At this point, you could say that I was stunned at the least.

_***(A/N: I couldn't find the word that Kyoya actually said, so I replaced it with something else. Sorry.)**_

_**Ok, so there might not have been many answers in that one, but I wanted to put Kyoya's PoV in somewhere and that seemed to be the best place. Next chapter will be better. :)**_


	3. The Knock On The Door

_**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep sending them in! :D**_

_**By the way, **__**when there is speech in bold, that means the twins are speaking together.**_

**HPoV**

I jumped off the roof and landed on the window ledge leading to my bedroom. Sliding inside, it wasn't until now that I realise the searing pain coming from my thigh. I dragged myself to the pantry and shoved the bag of groceries in the back. I grabbed a random outfit out of my draws and almost ran to the bathroom. I started the shower and jumped in, getting rid of all the blood. After that, I found the first aid kit, wrapped my leg, and covered the bruises on my face with some of the concealer that I use in the arena because it doesn't sweat off. I don't normally wear makeup, but the better you look in the arena, the more cash you bring in.*****

I got dressed just in time to hear the loud knock on the door followed by a "Haruhiiiiiiii! Open uuuuuuuup!" from none other than the idiot himself. I swear, if it wasn't for my mission, I would've killed him already.

"Coming! One sec!" I called back. I looked around the room. I knew I was forgetting something, but I couldn't remember what…

I walked over to the door and unwillingly unlocked and opened it slowly, but that seemed to be way to slow for Tamaki-senpai, because not even a second had passed since I began to open the freakin' door, when he burst in making an entrance and causing me to go flying over the couch, tipping it over in the process.

"Ow! Watch where you're going senpai!" I yelled at him as I was getting back I was fixing the couch, I didn't even realise that the cut on my leg had begun to bleed fiercely again, but the others seemed to though.

"Haruhi! What happened to your leg!" all but Kyoya yelled out. He seemed to be eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh! I just slipped and fell in the shower earlier. It's ok now though." I explained with my famous host smile. They all fell for it but one.

"Oh really? You must have fallen on something sharp to get that amount of blood from falling in the shower." Kyoya said innocently, but plastered on his face, was one of his most ruthless smirks I've ever seen from someone like him. Then again, he is the Shadow King. Realisation spread through the group quickly and I could tell someone was about to say something.

"That doesn't matter," I replied, thinking of how sure Kyoya must have been that he backed me into a corner. "why are you guys even here?" I asked.

"We came to pay a visit to you, daughter," said Tamaki, "we want to see what your house looks like! Can we come in?"

"No way, I have some business to take care of." I said quickly.

"**Aw, pleeeaaaase Haruhi! We promi-**" the twins begged, but where cut off.

"Oh Haruhi," Kyoya said in his monotone voice, "if you decide to let us stay, I shall cut your debt by a quarter." I thought this over carefully.

'I guess it's alright, but what am I forgetting…?' I wondered.

"Alright, only for tea though!" I instructed. All nodded, came in, took their shoes off and sat down while I walked into the kitchen to make tea. Mori and Honey sat on the couch and the twins and Tamaki sat on the floor at the table while Kyoya was drifting around the room, looking at pictures or anything else that seemed to be a distraction.

"You should really get a better lock for this cabinet Haruhi," he said matter-of-factly, "someone could sneak in and take everything inside this without making a noise." He walked away and into the hallway.

"Believe me," I chuckled darkly to myself with a small smirk, "No one, is sneaking into my house, without me knowing it." But that made me think.

'Lock…lock…HOLY SHIT! THE WEAPONS ROOM! I FORGOT TO LOCK IT!' I thought just as Kyoya was heading down the hall towards it. He reached out to grab the handle. I ran past him, blocking the door and making sure it wasn't opened.

"Don't even think about it." I said with a look so angry, that I could probably never come up with a reasonable explanation without telling the truth. Kyoya looked at me even more suspiciously then last time at the door. Then the kettle went off. I locked the door with the key that was already in the lock, put it in my pocket and turned Kyoya around. I directed him towards the table, waited until he sat down and then served the tea. It was obvious, he knew that I was hiding something, he also knew that I wasn't going to give in easily.

"Haru-chan," said Honey with one of his cutest voices, "where's your Dad gone? I want to meet him!"

"Honesty, I don't know. He should have been back ages ago…" I said, trailing off. "He had to work an all-nighter last night, but he said he'd be back by ten." It was now twelve and Dad was never late. "He probably went shopping." I said, trying to cover up my worry. It seemed to be successful with everyone but when I stared out the window wondering where he was, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned back to my friends and sure enough, I was right. Kyoya was staring at me, he seemed to be trying to figure me out or something. I stared back for a while, not knowing what to do. Finally, Honey tore me out of the stare.

"Haru-chan, I'm hungry." he whined cutely, and who could possibly say no to him. He was the Lolita after all.

"Ok I'll look for something to eat." I said as I got up and looked in the pantry. Just then, the bag from earlier with the groceries fell out, making a loud crash. As I started to pick them up, everyone appeared in the door way.

"Are you ok Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"HARUHI! MY DAUGHTER, ARE YOU OK!?" screamed Tamaki.

"**Yea, are you alright?**" the twins asked in unison.

Mori started helping to pick everything up after he quickly figured out what happened, while Kyoya was staring at the plastic bag that everything fell out of. It was ripped and torn from the fight on the way back from the supermarket.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine! Everything just fell out that's all. Thank you Mori-senpai." I explained hastily. I noticed that Kyoya was about to pick up the bag to look at it more closely. I beat him to it and threw it in the bin, knowing he's up to something. "I'll get a new bag to put them in."

I grabbed a new bag and Mori-senpai helped me put everything inside. I put them on the bench and I was about to look for something for lunch, when there was a knock on the door.

'Who could that possibly be now? Maybe it's Dad.' I thought. Everyone went and sat down as I answered the door. Instead of dad, there were two police officers standing outside.

"Hello, are you Miss Fujioka Haruhi?" one asked as they both took of their hats.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" I asked. I used to work alongside the police, although they didn't know that. The only people who knew were the prime minister, the chief policeman and the rest of my gang. I would un-arm and knock the really evil bad guys out cold before things could get messy. I was always in and out before the police could even show up.

"Are you aware that your father was out earlier this morning?" the other one asked.

"Yes. What is this all about?" I asked, curiosity, worry and dread began to build up inside of me.

"Your father was catching the train on his way home from work, we believe, when there was an armed robber on the train. He had a gun. The robber was holding a young girl hostage in the same cab as your father, and was going to kidnap her. Your father was very brave and dived on the robber, causing him to let go of the girl, and stabbed the robber in the heart with his pocket knife. As his last act, the robber brought the gun to your father's head and pulled the trigger, instantly killing him. They both died on the train this morning." The first officer explained.

_***A/N: there will be more explained about 'the arena' in the next chapters.**_

_**Wow, that was a sad and hard chapter to write. Sorry if you didn't like it, but I tried. **_


	4. Where Did She Go?

_**Hey guys, I know. The last chapter had a very sad ending, but this should only have a sort of sad start, and then get better. Hope you like it.**_

**KPoV**

There was a knock on the door as we went to sit down while Haruhi found something for lunch. She went to answer it and we all waited. The rest of them were all talking, but it was just boring prattle about rumors that they heard about commoners. Out of boredom, I looked over to the door to see who was there.

'Police officers,' I thought, 'why are they here?' I got even more suspicious when they took off their hats. 'What's going on?' I got up slowly and walked over and was going to ask what was happening when I finally came into earshot. But then…

"Th…Thank you." Haruhi said to them gently closing the door. She turned around and collapsed to her knees against the door. With a few quick strides, I was at her side and I knelt down.

"What happened? Haruhi, tell me what happened." I almost demanded. I've never seen her like this before. The look of happiness in her eyes that never seemed absent, even when she was upset or angry, had disappeared.

"He…he's gone…" she whispered. She was staring at her empty hands. She stayed silent and I just watched her, not completely understanding what she meant. It wasn't until a tear slowly rolled down her pale cheeks when I knew this was serious. She has never cried in front of all of us before. I decided that it wasn't a good idea for her to stay here, everyone will soon realise that she's crying and probably crash tackle her or something, and that would only make things worse.

I picked her up bridal style and took her into what I thought was her bedroom. It had pictures of her mum and dad, but none of her. There was a single bed, an old desk with text books laying on top and the closet that was half open only had a couple of simple dresses and sneakers along with a few pairs of flats. This had to be her room; in no way this could be her father's. I put her down gently on the bed so we were both sitting up.

"Now, tell me what happened." I said softly. I could tell there had been a lot more tears since I picked her up, but she never even made a sound. All of a sudden, as if on cue, she hugged her stomach and leaned over and it looked like she was biting into her knee. I was about to pull her back up, when she let out a scream, but it was muffled in the fabric of her pants. I doubt anyone back in the lounge could hear it because of the commotion they were causing with the twins tormenting Tamaki. But it shouldn't be long until they realise our absence.

After the scream she let out, the only sound were her quite sobs. Though quite, they still shook her body violently. I awkwardly patted her back and whispered in her ear to make sure she heard.

"I'll be back in a second." And with that, I quickly walked back into the living room.

"Kyoya! There you are. We were getting worried. We were going to come look for you two…where's Haruhi?" he asked, looking around.

"There has been some upsetting news and she politely request that you all leave, and before you ask, I do not know what the news is." I looked at them each in the eye as I continued, "She is very upset and apologises that she could not serve anything for lunch, but she really needs some time to collect herself right now. So if you please would kindly leave. Thank you." I flashed my host smile at the end so they would know that I didn't mean to be rude at all. They were all outside and I was about to close the door and go back to Haruhi when of course, Tamaki just had to ask.

"What about you Kyoya? Aren't you coming as well?" he said sadly. I was surprised he didn't put up a fight before. He was actually one of the first ones out the door.

"No Tamaki. I'm going to stay here and look at the wound on her leg," I lied easily, "It seems to have gotten worse"

"Oh, ok. See you tomorrow then." he replied, turned his head and left.

I didn't wait to watch the limo drive away. As soon as Tamaki said goodbye, I shut and locked the door, and quickly returned to Haruhi, hoping she was feeling better. I walked into the bedroom, expecting her to be in the same position as she was when I left her…but she wasn't…she wasn't even there! I looked everywhere; under the bed, under the desk and in the closet but I couldn't find her. I was starting to freak out, when I noticed her clothes from earlier were on the bed and an empty box lay open reading 'TRAINING-ARENA' on the side.

'I guess she must have changed while I was out in the living room, but I never knew she trained…and what's this about an arena?' I thought, 'But more importantly, where is she now…?' I went out into the hallway searching all the rooms and closets for her. I reached the bathroom at the end of the hall and knocked. There was no reply so I went inside. She wasn't inside, but in the bath tub was what looked like a fairly new bandage, but it was soaked in blood. 'That must have been on her from before…there seems to be a lot of blood…' I thought. I came out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

There was only one room left and that was the locked one from earlier. I knew there was something suspicious about how she defended that room, but that wasn't my focus right now. I have to find her. She needs someone right now, where could she be…

I stood there thinking for a while, just staring at the door. A few seconds later, I realised the door wasn't locked anymore, it was slightly open. You wouldn't be able to tell unless you actually had a proper look or touched the door causing it to swing open. I opened the door and looked in it properly.

'It's a closet. This doesn't seem right…otherwise, why would Haruhi want to defend it so much?' I thought. I suddenly realised, there was a trap door in the bottom of the closet. 'She must have gone in here.' And with that, I opened the trap door and was immediately plunged into darkness.

_**So did you like that one? The next one's gonna be awesome! I think…it's either the next one or the one after that!**_


	5. Into The Closet

_**Hey guys! There's a spot of action in this one, hope you like!**_

**KPoV**

In the darkness, I felt myself sliding down what seemed to be a tube. When I reached the end, I came to a pure white room. It was a bit small, and there was no furniture in the room, just one door at the opposite end of the room. The door was made of heavy steel, and this door was also a fraction ajar.

I crossed the room and peered inside. This room was different to the previous. It was quite large and the colour scheme seemed to be white and blood red. To the left, a huge flat screen tv was hanging on the wall and in front of that was a large couch that was blood red and wrapped around in a 'u' shape with a small, glass coffee table sitting in the middle. To the left of the tv was a small door that had a toilet sign hanging on it. On the other side of the room was a red bar and a raised stage with musical equipment. In the corner, to the other side of the stage, there was a small yet luxurious kitchen. And in the middle of the room, lay a blood red rug. The room was quite luxurious and modern.

'How did Haruhi afford this…?' I thought. As I was gazing around the room, my eyes fell upon the door straight ahead on the other side of the room. Knowing that was my only option, I walked across the room. This door was made out of heavy steel and just like the last, was open a crack. I peered inside.

Inside was a large observing booth, like the booth overlooking the audience and stage at the Lobelia Academy for Girls*** **except this one was bigger and the whole computer board under glass window was all holographic!

'I haven't even gotten a hold of this technology yet, so how could she possibly have it?' I wondered. I walked over to the computer board, only for something down on the lower level to catch my eye.

The floor below seemed to be set up as a rundown urban battle ground. It was very dark though, I could barely see anything. There were flipped cars on the side walk and vehicles came roaring through on the road that lasted from one wall to another. When a car hit the opposite wall it came from, it disintegrated. But that wasn't what caught my eye.

There was a small silhouette running and flipping everywhere. The silhouette seemed to be holding a long, slim sword and charging at another silhouette. With one swift pounce, the first silhouette jumped and twirled in the air above the second, and when it landed, the second silhouette fell to the ground and disintegrated.

Another car came zooming by, but this car's driver held a gun. It was easy to see because there were flashes of yellow lights that brightened everything for about as long as you could blink coming from the driver's seat. The silhouette seemed to dodge every bullet and when it landed in a stance that was both elegant, yet menacing another small flash appeared, but this time, it came from the silhouette.

The light revealed a small girl. Her brown hair was tied up in a high pony tail at the back. She wore a brown singlet top that hugged her curvy body. She had black leather tights that hugged her long, slender legs like her singlet, and of all things to wear in a battle, she had long, leather boots that came up to the bottom of her knees. They had a very slim heel that was very high that a woman would only wear to a very different club. The boots had black, leather elastics that zigzagged up to the very top and stopped midway of the actual foot. Of course the elastic was just for show, the zips to get into them were on the inside of the boots.

She was turned away from me, so I couldn't see her face, but then again, I had about half a millisecond to look at her body, so recognising a face in that amount of time as well, would have been almost impossible.

The car swerved out of its lane and rolled on its side, gliding towards her. She gracefully jumped out of the way as the car ran into the other wall and disintegrated. An auto mated voice came over the intercom.

"Level seventeen complete," said the female voice, "do you wish to proceed?"

"No." A familiar voice replied. It was so familiar, but it was somehow wrong. Her voice was so cold, it's as if she no longer had any feelings.

Just then, the battle ground disappeared and the lights came on. The small female turned around and headed towards the stairs coming up towards the booth. I could now see her face, yet I couldn't believe it. This amazing fighter, was in fact, our own clumsy, blunt Haruhi!

_**A/N: I know that they actually haven't visited the Lobelia Academy yet, but supposedly Kyoya did a little bit of digging on their new found nemesis? :]**_


	6. An Unwanted Guest

_**Hey guys! There was a little action in the previous chapter, but this one should have some answers. Hope you like!**_

**HPoV**

I finally came to my senses and looked around. I was in my bedroom. I looked at my closet and saw the familiar box with my training outfit for the arena when an idea popped into my head. I understood that I had to find a way to release some emotions out of me before I could face everybody. I probably wouldn't be able to make it to first period at school without breaking down unless I did.

I popped my head outside my door and listened carefully. Kyoya seemed to be telling everybody to leave. Good, I needed to go downstairs and I sure as hell couldn't do it with everyone here.

I shut my door, got the box out of the closet and undressed. I realised the overflowing bandage on my thigh. I tore it off and replaced it with another from my mini first aid kit in the box. I dressed in the usual brown singlet, black leather tights and long, black leather, high heeled boots. I ripped the itchy wig from my head, letting my long hair fall down to the bottom of my shoulder blades. I quickly tied it up in a high pony tail and threw the short-haired wig under my pillow.

I almost ran down the hallway with the key to the closet in my hand and the old bandage in the other. I threw the bandage in the bath tub and unlocked the closet, throwing the key on the ground and slid down the tube, and as soon as my boots hit the smooth floor, I took off running, and charged through the door leading into the club room and kept going to the training room. As soon as I got in, the computer spoke.

"Hello, Haruhi. Where would you like to train today?" she asked. I jumped down the stairs in one bound and ran into the centre of the white, empty room.

"Urban Street," I commanded, "And Emma, don't hold back." Almost instantly, the white room became darker and there was props everywhere; flipped cars and trash were the most frequent, but my favourite were the random cars that would drive by on the road. You could never tell if they had a gunner in there or not until they actually shot.

"Level seventeen, loaded." Emma said over the intercom. Out of all the voices there were for the computer, I chose hers because it sorta sounded like my mum. While I was remembering this, I heard the sound of a blade rushing through the wind over the sounds of the busy road. A second later, I heard the footsteps.

I let my instincts take over, I didn't think at all. I flipped out of the course of the on-coming sword, grabbing it from the offender's hand and landed in my famous cat-like stance. I smirked, seeing the expression of the computer simulation's face, and charged at it, jumped and spun in the air right above it, letting the blade sweep through the simulation's neck. I landed standing up-right behind it, waiting for it to hit the ground and disintegrate.

Just then, another car came zooming along the street, but in this car, the driver held a gun. He must've fired off at least ten bullets, and I dodged every single one with ease, flipping and twirling. While I was in the air of my last flip, I pulled out my handheld gun from the inside of my left boot. I landed in my cat-like stance again and fired one shot at his head, and like always, I never miss.

I stood up just in time for the same car to come rolling towards me. I took a few strides forwards and pounced, landing on the other side of the car, without so much of a scratch.

"Level seventeen complete," Emma said, "do you wish to proceed?"

"No." I replied coldly. I needed to quit now, before I had too much fun and forgot my reason for coming down here in the first place. The battleground disappeared to reveal the empty, white room from before. I straightened up and headed back towards the stairs. I started to climb them when I thought I heard footsteps. I climbed the rest and jumped around the corner to see who was there, but I couldn't see anyone, so I shook it off and thought I was hearing things.

I went into the club room and straight to the huge stereo on the stage and pressed play. The sound of the loud music filled my ears as the last part of a song ended. I grabbed the blood red electric guitar and went to the microphone to perform to myself the next song, which turned out to be not only my favourite song, but also my 'theme song'; Perfect Weapon by the Black Veil Brides. I hit every note on the guitar and lyrics perfectly, even though the music was a male's voice.

The song finished and began to play the next one-Knives And Pens by the Black Veil Brides as well. I put the guitar back on its stand and turned the volume down, so it became nothing but awesome background music. I went over to the bar and made myself a drink. I checked my phone that was in my other boot for any missed calls or messages. There was none so I placed it on the bar table. I walked over and placed my drink on the coffee table, jumped into one corners of the couch, and relaxed as the memories of earlier came flooding back. I curled up into a ball, but I didn't cry. I just stared at the ground, refusing to let the tears brim over.

I sat there for a while, still not crying until the song changed again, but this time the song was Saviour by the Black Veil Brides (As you can probably guess, it's my favourite band*), and when the first verse was sung, I couldn't hold the tears back anymore, and so they ran down my face turning my eyes bright red. I didn't make a sound, not wanting to ruin the song.

I guess it must have been the music or something, because I didn't even realise someone was watching me until they spoke up.

"This is a pretty impressive place you have here. And here I was, thinking you were a pure, innocent and ordinary commoner." said a smooth voice coming from the towards the training room door. I flipped over the side of the couch making a pretty impressive landing on the slippery floor in my ridiculously high heeled boots. I was in my cat stance, ready to pounce on the intruder, when I realised who it was. "Hey now, what's wrong?" asked Kyoya. I remembered the tears on my face and wiped them away with one sweep of my hands.

"How did you get in here?" I hissed at him, "I thought everyone left, including you." He walked towards me as I straightened up. There must have been a final tear that rolled down my cheek, because he came and swept it away with his warm fingers. I froze at his touch.

"Oh come on Haruhi, I know I'm not normally nice, but I do have my moments." He said completely avoiding the question. I glared at him, clearly wanting an answer. He gave in. "After everyone left, I went back to try and comfort you, but you were gone. I searched the house and found the closet door in the hall open. I slid down the dark tube and followed the doors into that room over there," he pointed to the door to the training room, "and saw one of the most breath taking sights in the universe; our little, innocent Haruhi has been keeping secrets hasn't she?" he said as he turned back to me with a smirk forming on his face as he said the last part.

I was shocked for many reasons. For starters, the Shadow King was the one who came to comfort me instead of the others, that he was here and that he knew I had been keeping secrets. But that wasn't the strangest thing, the fact that he thought my fighting skills were breath taking made me freeze for some reason.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Now, you wouldn't mind telling me what those secrets are would you Haruhi?" I froze even further for a few seconds until I realised he was trying to manipulate me, and there was no way that was happening. As you could tell, I don't like being manipulated. An idea came into my head to turn the tables to my advantage a little. I was just hoping it would work.

I moved closer to him, so my lips were brushing his earlobe as I whispered, "How far are you willing to go to get those vital pieces of information Kyoya?" He froze this time, and when I said his name without the honorific, I could tell it almost sent him over the edge. This was so much fun, watching him freeze at the unexpected. I now knew one of the reasons why he did it so much. This was hilarious. "Well come on, what'd you say? Or have I actually made the great Kyoya Ootori speechless." I said with a seductive chuckle. I was quite good at this. I've never actually done this before, but I could tell it was working because he was still speechless. I pulled away to make sure he was actually breathing. I looked him in the eyes and he stared back, totally confused and for once, didn't know what to do. I was about to demand an answer to prove how bewitched he was, when my phone went off.

I pulled away from a still frozen Kyoya and walked over to the bar. I picked up my phone checked who it was and answered the call.

"Hey Blade," I said, "What's up?"

"Did you hear Haruhi? About your dad I mean." Said a deep, husky voice on the other end.

"Yea I did, how'd you find out? I only found out about half an hour ago. Don't tell me they've got the freakin police transmitter up and running again. I thought Kai destroyed that when I smashed head into it." I said with a dark chuckle.

"Yea, they did, but that's not how we found out." He replied, matching my chuckle.

"How then?" I asked.

"It was Kristina that was grabbed by the bastard." He replied; all humour vanished from his voice.

"What! It was Kristina that was grabbed! How is she? If he wasn't dead already, I'd go on another one of my little revenge missions and kill that bastard my way!" I yelled, picking up one of the empty glasses from the bar and throwing it across the room where it shattered into little pieces against the wall near the training room door.

"Woah, calm down! She's fine, please tell me that was a normal glass, not one of those fancy ones you have." He said. You could even hear the cringe from his face in his voice.

"No, that glass was polished crystal. Now tell me, does the bastard that killed my father have any 'helpers' or anything, cause they won't know what they're in for when 'The Perfect Weapon' knocks on their door." I said with a smirk that could beat the twins and Kyoya hands down as I got out my gun and began spinning it in my hand.

"I don't know, come over tonight. We should have the research done when you get here." He replied with the same evil tone in his voice. That's what I like about Blade; he's like my own twin. We have the same reactions and feelings for everything. The only difference between us is that I could kick his arse in my sleep, and I've only been in the gang for about five years, where he's been in it for over seven.

"Ok. I'll meet you at the gang's base or the courtyard?" I asked, eager to get there.

"I'll meet you at the front door." He said with a noticeable smirk on his face.

"Alright bye." I said as I hung up, not waiting for a reply, I was too excited to get there and find the bastards friends. More than I should be actually. I tucked my gun back in my boot and turned the stereo off. I turned to get ready, when I almost ran into something. I froze and looked up. 'Dam, I forgot he was here.' I thought.

"So what happened and where are we going?" Kyoya asked. He asked the question as if he thought he was coming along. No way, I wouldn't even take Honey or Mori-senpai to the gang's base. There'd be dead before they walk in the door. I banished the thought out of my head and stared up at Kyoya-senpai.

"My father was killed this morning on the train back home when he saved a girl from being kidnaped by an armed robber. As it turns out, that girl is Kristina, my best friend, I treat her like my own daughter, and she treats me as her mother, because she hasn't got one. And I'm going to the base, you're going home." I explained. When the news about my father sunk in, I could tell his 'mask of steel' was slipping, allowing me to see his true emotions. But when I told him about where I was going and where he was going, the mask came back on.

"Actually, I think I might pay a little visit to this base of yours, and I'd like to meet this 'Blade' and 'Kristina'. And what was it that you said earlier about the Perfect Weapon? I hear he's quite famous. Does he belong to this gang you hang out with? I'd like to meet him as well I think." After he said the last part, I burst out laughing. He thought the Perfect Weapon was a guy! "What's so funny?" he asked, confused over my reaction.

"Nothing, nothing." I simply stated, getting control of myself. He looked at me suspiciously for about the one-millionth time today but gave up after a while and turned to look around the room.

"I wonder how you afforded all this Haruhi. Even I haven't gotten a hold of some of the technology you have here. With all the money that must've gone into this, you could have surely paid off your debt let alone enrol into Ouran without a scholarship. I also wonder what the host club would think of all this." He said as he turned back to me with an evil smirk on his face. I knew what he wanted, and as much as I didn't want to let him come, I really didn't want the others to know about me.

"Fine, you can come. But if you die, I'm not tying the toe tag." I said coldly, giving in. I walked over to the tv, reached in behind, and pushed a button. The wall next to the tv opened up and revealed a long weapon room. This house had more weapons then the whole police force in Tokyo. I stocked myself with another gun, a collapsible sword, a set of nun-chucks and a few magazines of ammo. I walked out, pressed the button causing it to close and walked to the bathroom door when I had an idea. I wanted to see Kyoya freeze again; it was so funny to see his expression as he would try to form words. I swung the bathroom door open, paused inside the door frame and turned to him. "Coming?" I asked in the same seductive tone I used earlier. I got what I was looking for; he froze and the expression on his face was priceless.

"Huh?" he managed to get out. "Why?" I walked inside not answering his question, and just as I expected, he came in, almost stumbling.

The bathroom was huge. The walls, floor and ceiling was blood red with all the furnishing white; a complete reverse of the club room. The spa bath looked more like a small pool that took up the whole back half of the room with a fountain in the middle. The mirror and marble counter extended for the entire front wall with two modern sinks with motion detectors that would send water, that could be adjusted by a set of water-proof buttons on the side, running through the flat spouts. On the side walls, there were black and white, professional pictures on canvases of my mum and I when we were in the gang together, but now it's just me.

There were two doors on the other side. One to the room that led to the toilets and another that was locked. I strode over to the only picture of me by myself, the first year my mum died, and flicked the switch located just under the bottom. The door unlocked and swung open and I walked into the next room with a fascinated Kyoya following me.

This was my dad's favourite room; it was filled with built-in racks that had millions of clothes on each. All of these were mine and my mums, the clothes were either black or red-which is the only thing that stopped my dad playing dress ups every day- and almost everything was tight fitting, apart from the three racks that had everyday stuff on it. There was a rack on the side that had male stuff on the side though, from when Blade would stay over. He stayed with me when my mother passed away three years ago.**** ** That's probably one of the reasons why he's like my twin, we've done almost everything together, even when we were kids, we'd train, fight and be there for each other.

I walked over to the rack with the guys stuff on it. "If you're coming, get changed. There's no way you will survive in there wearing that outfit." I told Kyoya. "There is something in there that will fit; these are all his clothes that we've kept since he was ten."

"Who's 'him'?" Kyoya asked.

"Blade of course…Oh, wait, you don't know," I said as I turned to look at him, seeing him raise an eyebrow when I said the last bit, "I grew up with him, Blade and I did everything together ever since I was like, six. He was (and still is) my best friend, we share everything and we're always there for each other, as we always have been." Kyoya walked along the rack and stared at everything from a distance, not daring to touch the items of clothing. "You wanna come; you gotta wear one of these outfits. Take your pick, anything you want, just hurry up. The change rooms are along the back wall."

I walked away, picked out an outfit and went to change in one of the change rooms. An evil smirk fell across my face as I was changing; I could tell we were in for a bit of fun this evening, and when I mean fun, I mean someone's gonna get hurt, and that wasn't going to be me.

_***A/N: Both Haruhi and I love this band and know it's our favourite ^_^**_

_****A/N: I know her mum died ten years ago, I said three years ago so she could have been there with her in the gang. Like it or not, that's how the story's going.**_

_**Wow that was a long chapter, hoped you liked it. Until next time; ROCK ON! xD**_


End file.
